Talk:Half-Clan
}} Concerns *Add citation for each item 00:18, January 26, 2012 (UTC) *Needs real citations. 16:29, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler tags Definately needs a spoiler tag. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 00:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Especially for Jay, Holly, and Lion. Ravenflight 00:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Stormfur We are having a lot of issues about Stormfur so let me tell you this, Stromfur never officialy joined ThunderClan but he is listed in the allegiances as ThunderClan during The Sight so he joined, also he joined RiverClan at the lake after he joined ThunderClan. So this is how I think it should look: A RiverClan cat who, joined the tribe, then joined ThunderClan, rejoined RiverClan, then rejoined the Tribe. Any objections? Whitestorm17 12:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, this isn't that big of a deal. But, I've already obsessively spent an hour of my life doing some research with hopes to stop this editing war. I've made the tallies already, but I think we should get an issue straight first: the biggest problem in this is if he's supposed to be listed in the allegiances in order to be affiliated with a Clan. In my opinion, if he was sleeping overnight and hunting for the Clan (like in Sunset before he went to RiverClan), then it should at least be mentioned that he stayed with ThunderClan for a short time, just like he was a loner for a time. I don't care either way (like I said, this isn't that big of a deal!), but if this list is based on official affiliations only, then my tally list would be much shorter. §ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 15:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with you Spotted this isn't a bid deal but I say we do it out of official allegiance listings so it won't be as complicated. But like during The Sight and Dark River they were listed in the allegiances as ThunderClan so I say we count that but not the Sunset one. Whitestorm17 16:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :he rejoined Thunderclan after rejoining Riverclan. Berry, Mouse, and Hazel- ThunderClan? On the page it says that Berrynose, Mousewhsker, and Hazeltail all have ThunderClan blood. But both their parents were loners, Daisy and Smoky were both loners. I changed it to just Loner/Kittypet descent. Thoughts? Whitestorm17 17:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense. I had a similar question about Millie and Firestar about them being kittypets and then joining ThunderClan. Would that fall into the category as well? ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 23:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Half ShadowClan Has anyone noticed that there is no kits half ShadowClan? But is Brambleclaw half shadowclan?Skyflight 17:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Please talk all general chatter to the Off-wiki Forum. 17:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Cats changing Clans I think the "Cats changing Clans" section should be removed from the page, or moved to another page. They have nothing to do with the topic presented in the article (i.e. mixed blood cats). 18:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ' Cloudberry' What about her and ryewhiskerskits wouldn't they be Riverclan and Windclan Yellowfang It says that Yellowfang joined ThunderClan, but there is no mention of her being exiled from ShadowClan. I changed it, but I need a citation. Does anyone know the page number?Amberflower (talk) 00:14, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Amberflower of WindClan Brokenstar's followers in 'Changing Clans"? Shouldn't Brokenstar and his followers be added to this area, as they were Shadowclan, become Rouges for a time and then rejoined Shadowclan. Wouldn't that count as "Changing Clans"? At the very least, Brokenstar defently needs to be added, he; Was a member of Shadowclan, 'become a rouge and then joined Thunderclan as a prisoner'. Mellowix (talk) 21:10, January 10, 2017 (UTC) brokenstar shouldn't be added; it wasn't voluntary, nor was it the same situation as any of the others listed. (yellowfang was a prisoner at first but she chose to join afterwards. he did not.) 01:43, January 11, 2017 (UTC)